Computer and network systems such as personal computers, workstations, server systems, and cloud storage systems, typically include data storage systems for storing and retrieving data. These data storage systems can include data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, solid state storage devices, tape storage devices, and other mass storage devices.
The data storage devices can be arranged in arrays to form the data storage systems, such as redundant configurations or striped configurations to enhance reliability, speed, or availability characteristics of the individual storage devices. These arrays can include one or more data storage devices, such as hard disk drives (HDDs) that are managed by a controller or software process. Some examples of arrayed storage configurations include Redundant Array of Independent Disk (RAID) arrays, mirrored configurations, and spanning configurations.
In addition to arrayed storage configurations, storage systems can also include archival storage configurations. These archival configurations can include “cold storage” configurations which attempt to maximize storage space of data storage devices by writing some data to higher density storage. This cold storage data can include data less frequently used than other data, or data that is desired to be saved for long-term storage. However, the cold storage of data can experience reduced storage throughput.